


Sweet Like Candy

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Post canon, Rape, Sex Trafficking, Sex Work, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Stalking, Violence, but only sort of, going for the long game with this one, jou has ties to the mafia, semi-graphic depictions of violence, seto owns the yakuza, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba haven't spoken for a few years now; they have never had a reason to. So when one night Kaiba picks the blonde up and asks him for what feels like an impossible favor, Jou can't help but be both wary and intrigued. What starts as a journey to help save a young woman from trafficking quickly turns into a dangerous journey rife with self-discovery and better understanding of one another, and possibly something more.





	Sweet Like Candy

12:14 AM just outside of the heart of the city. Early enough that a lone man walking the streets and alleyways would be far from uncommon—folks coming home from work, going for a night at the bar, just taking a walk in the crisp autumn breeze. But still late enough that if one does not wish to be seen, one need not worry. Or even more pointedly, if one wishes to be seen by the right people, one need worry less.

Jounouchi Katsuya was walking down one of those alleys in one of those areas where persons wanting to be seen walked. Dark, poorly lit; wide enough to fit a car but with enough obstacles near the far end one would be hard pressed to make it back out onto the street. A smattering of other people filled the dark hall between the buildings; vagrants and the homeless, sex workers and an addict or two. It wasn’t a crowd one typically found themselves craving the company of.

Jounouchi was there intentionally of course; he wouldn’t have just stumbled down there if he wasn’t. He knew the dangers of his neighborhood well and used them constantly to his advantage. Denim jacket collar high around his neck and the bottom of his jaw, shoulders hunched and hands deep in his pockets, he didn’t quite make the appearance of someone selling the one thing he had to offer. But the way he waited, back against the building he was nearest, angling himself just slightly whenever a slow-cruising car drove by, was obvious enough in itself.

It had become a self-destructive habit as much as it had become a live-saving situation. Sex work, or sometimes a form of self harm under the guise of sex work. It was far from legal in Domino City, but the police did tend to turn a blind eye to the crimes they also committed. The money he made kept a roof over his head even if just barely; he was scraping by on two jobs during the day and evening as it was. If he needed to make some extra money before a big bill or because of an emergency, he always had some turf to stake out that he could readily rely on.

But the reckless sex he sometimes engaged in had become an outlet for issues he hadn’t dealt with since his teens. Body image issues that were anything but helped by the way his muscles and once-lean figure had atrophied due to deconditioning and incredibly poor nutrition. Self loathing that had more sources than he could even name. Abuse he’d suffered, suffered, and suffered again at his father’s hands, boots, mouth, bottle, and worse. Countless things had caused him to turn to sex as an outlet for stress, for fear, for anger. Sometimes just for boredom. How reckless and dangerously irresponsible he was correlated directly with how unstable he was at any given time.

And he recognized this all. Oh, he’d done some vast growing and maturing in the years since graduating. Plenty of introspection, enough that it would have left some of his high school teachers gobsmacked in the face of it all. He just didn’t care as much anymore. Or really at all. He barely cared enough to make sure he stayed uninfected. Some nights he didn’t even protect against that much. He was far past worrying about hurting himself through his tertiary line of work.

Tonight was one of those more destructive nights. He’d gotten into a fight with his father again—nothing serious really, but some of the remarks had hit their mark and stuck deep. The man had worked him into a rage, thrown his anger in his face, laughed when Jounouchi shouted about how hard he always worked to house the two of them, feed them, and what did his father do but squander it on booze and smokes? And his father had smacked him harder than he had in a while, shouted right back that maybe he should go do what cheap whores do best if he was so worried about money, and didn’t he think he’d find out eventually?

Jounouchi had hit him back this time. He’d hit him hard, once in the jaw and once in the gut, and his father had gone down like two tons of bricks, and the spluttering sobs that filled their dingy apartment had scared Jounouchi like nothing else in the world had scared him. The sound of his father pleading with him, begging his son not to leave him alone as he’d gathered his wallet and jacket and whirled out the door in a panic pinged around his skull like so many pinballs in a metallic pen. He needed a distraction, needed an escape. So where others would turn to alcohol, sometimes drugs, he turned to sex.

And so here he was.

He wasn’t peddling nearly as hard as he had on some choice other occasions. A couple of the regular girls had offered as they walked by, but he just waved them on after offering them a cigarette and a light. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, not really, but he knew they weren’t it. They were nice women; one with a toddler son who liked playing with Jounouchi’s hair, the other with three huge dogs who would sooner lay on you than bark but were fiercely protective and babied by their mama.

No, nice wasn’t what he was looking for. Not by a long stretch.

So when a deeply colored coupe that was sleek and low to the ground slowly prowled by the mouth of the alleyway and pulled a k-turn in the middle of the street, his first reaction was intrigue. Then he looked again at the profile of the color, the nearly black-tinted windows he definitely couldn’t see through at night and probably wouldn’t be able to during the day, the larger rims and clearly-a-gangster’s-car-or-worse feel of the vehicle, and immediately rescinded his initial interest, sinking back into the alleyway and pressing against the wall.

At best this would end up being an undercover cop. At worst…

He didn’t want to think worst right now. He’d wanted bad; no one wanted worst.

Much like he’d assumed the nose of the car slowly edged into the alley in front of him after a few moments. The way the car carefully angled itself so he was pincered between the wall and the passenger-side door was disconcerting, but even facing the car he had most of an alleyway at his back. He could make an easy escape if he needed to. And no matter how low some criminals might stoop for a piece of something pretty, whatever Yakuza drove this car wouldn’t be stupid enough to scratch up his car and leave evidence of the chase.

The black tinted window rolled down with the soft hiss of electronic gears moving within the chassis and as it did Jounouchi tensed himself. To fight or flee was nearly irrelevant. Being ready to take action was what would matter in the long run. Just as he was getting ready to turn and book it, a deep voice rumbled from the car’s dark interior.

“Get in.”

He froze, hairs on the back of his neck standing up in an instant. He wasn’t certain, but that voice had sounded uncomfortably familiar.

“Sorry man, I’m not workin’ tonight,” he casually replied, shrugging amicably. His fist closed lightly over the knife he always kept in one of his pockets. A token from his gang running days.

“Get in the fucking car, Jounouchi.”

Something in the man’s voice gave him pause, and this time he was certain. Sitting in the driver side of the vehicle was none other than the pretty CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Jounouchi couldn’t quite see into the coupe from where he was standing but he was close enough to hear the subtle click of the locks releasing.

A million and one thoughts raced through the blonde’s head in the span of seconds. Alarm bells were screaming, knocking against the inside of his skull. His reasoning centers were warning him to walk the hell away and get as far from this side of the city as he could. But Jounouchi hadn’t left his dingy apartment looking to be reasonable.

Ungraciously, he yanked open the door to the coupe and wedged himself through the slim gap between it and the wall before dropping onto the leather bucket seat. Then he shut the door behind him and adjusted himself so he was comfortable, one arm up on the ledge of the window even as Kaiba pressed the button to roll it up.

Silence stretched between them for all of twelve seconds before the curious itch under Jounouchi’s skin drove him to break it.

“So, what’d you want me to—”

The familiar blip-blip of a police car’s warning signal cut him off and he felt a ball of dread pit in his stomach. As if on queue the pair of workers and the junkie still in the alleyway all scattered, some ducking into half hidden doorways and others fleeing over the fence at the back of the alleyway. Even Jounouchi’s heart was thudding roughly against his ribcage and making his chest tight with anxiety.

As always, Kaiba Seto was cool as ice and looked utterly nonplussed.

The driver’s side door was still far enough away from the walls of the alleyway that the beat cop could easily approach the vehicle. Although his posture was casual, his hand was on his baton, subtly rested against his waist if he might need it. Jounouchi barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, anxiety still knotting his chest and stomach alike even so. Fucking cops, man.

Kaiba seemed unperturbed by the light knocking on the window when the cop finally got to it however. He rolled it down with the light click of a button on the inlay of the door and even as it rolled down he already had his ID in between two slender fingers.

“You two out for a good time tonight?” the cop asked as he bent at the waist a bit, not really looking at either of them as he surveyed the coupe. His flashlight was trained into the car, a proverbial death beam aimed directly at Jounouchi’s corneas. Kaiba didn’t even flinch.

“As good a time as anyone can have, Officer Chibe,” the brunette replied in a low hum, tapping the plastic of his government ID and what might have been the sleek black company ID card he always carried with him. The glint of the gold embossed KC logo off of the blazing beam of the flashlight was impossible to not notice.

The Officer went stock still for a moment, flashlight swinging down as he nearly dropped it in shock. His eyes were comically wide for the split second Jounouchi was able to see his face before the man himself too swung downward into a deeply apologetic bow that was all but bending him in twain. How he hadn’t thwacked his head off the door was beyond him.

“Kaiba-sama!” the man nearly wailed. “I am so incredibly sorry sir I did not realize it was you!”

Jounouchi had seen Kaiba use his clout in public before but he’d never quite seen this side of it. Wow. This must be what people meant when they said he practically owned Domino City.

The CEO chuckled in a kind way, casually waving the man off even though there was no possible way he could see him doing it. “Not at all, Officer Chibe. I take this car when I don’t wish to be recognized. You were merely doing your duty to keep our fine city safe.”

Jounouchi took another second to be momentarily astonished. He had expected Kaiba to go off on the man, or at the very least to admonish him. Sure it had been years since he’d been up close and personal with the other man but surely there was no way the arrogant, holier-than-thou bastard had gotten charming since the end of school?

The beat cop stood a little too fast with too broad of a smile and wobbled a bit, eyes shining with what easily could have been tears of relief or prior tears of terror. The gratefulness shown readily on his features as he gave a few small bows, hands clasped humbly in front of him.

“Thank you, thank you sir, you are very correct!” He was still being a bit overly formal, sure, but this strange turn in Kaiba’s personality seemed to have put him at much greater ease than previously. “I am so sorry for my previous misgivings sir! And please know I meant your gracious companion no harm and did not intend to imply that he might be solicitous!”

The blonde barely stifled his snicker. A shot of cold blue from the side of Kaiba’s shaded eyes silenced him before the Officer could pick up on it and instead he settled for settling his chin and mouth into his palm, grin hidden behind his fingers.

“No, of course,” Kaiba offered in return, a gentle but humorous smile on his face. He slid his cards back into his wallet with leather gloved fingers. “Anyone could have made the same mistake. Shall I allow you to return to your wife?”

Chibe did not need to be asked twice and was to his benefit intelligent enough to recognize a dismissal when he heard one. “Yes of course sir! I’ll be sure to tell her you send your greetings?”

“That will do. Give the little ones an extra kiss for me.”

“Yes, yes of course sir, thank you!” Chibe was beaming as he bowed one last time, adjusting his hat and proudly marching back to his car. One would think he’d just been handed a fine service award with all that humble amazement.

Jounouchi felt like he’d just been punched by a whirlwind. Kaiba Seto, _the_ Kaiba Seto had just not only dismissed a (rightfully) suspicious officer of the law, but had done so through wit and charm. The wit he could understand. Kaiba was sharper than a whip with a far harsher tongue. But charm? Normally the man bullied his way through everything in life. This was bordering on madness, adding fuel to a fire that had already been burning its way through his night since the fight with his father.

“What the fuck was that?” he found himself asking before he could think twice on it.

“That was me saving your ass,” came the cool reply. The man was already back to his aloof demeanor, eyes coldly examining Jounouchi like he was a slab of meat being sold at marker. “He’d been prowling around here looking for someone to snag and you were as obvious as a yodeling tanuki wearing a safety vest.”

Jounouchi grunted dismissively at the absurd analogy, trying not to picture the scene and failing miserably. “Yodeling tanuki...” He snorted as if to further grind in the fact that he felt distaste and certainly not amusement at all whatsoever nope nope nope, and then glanced back over at his unwilling companion.

He hadn’t gotten a good look at Kaiba since he’d slipped into the car. He took his sweet time examining him now, uncomfortable at the way he was being sized up and more than willing to return the unsolicited favor.

He was wearing dark sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night. They hid his eyes very effectively, but from the angle at which he was seated, Jounouchi could see the hint of deep circles under harsh eyes. His hair looked no more out of place than normal, but this close his face was paler than usual, maybe a little less full in the cheeks even if he’d always been a scrawny bastard. Rather than his typical ridiculous coat he wore a fitted black turtleneck sweater and slim, clearly hand tailored black leather gloves that left no skin visible from his neck down.

Something about him, his aura, his presence, was vastly different from the Kaiba he’d known back in school. Back when Atem was still with them and they were busy dueling to save the world.

Looked like he hadn’t been the only one changed by the passage of time.

“Yeah well,” Jounouchi finally mumbled, cutting his own gaze away from the other man before he could be caught staring. Then he sighed, shoulders dropping and defenses starting to wear out. He was just so damn tired. “What did you want then.”

Seto nodded in acknowledgment of the question, though whether it was to Jounouchi’s intuition or just because he’d heard it was up in the air. He adjusted one of his gloves and brushed a fleck of dust off of his steering wheel all in silence, letting the soft air from the dashboard AC settle between them.

“We haven’t spoken in several years.” It was a statement, and a loose one at that. He didn’t seem to expect an answer and to be frank, Jounouchi wasn’t keen on giving him one. He was right, yeah; they hadn’t spoken in probably four or five years now. A lot of shit had changed, for better and definitely for worse in the blonde’s life. Like hell he was gonna give Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing it.

Kaiba took the continued silence for what it was, and nodded once more. “I would never so much as think to rely on you or your group of friends under normal circumstances.”

“Yeah it ain’t like we saved the fucking world more than once,” Jounouchi snapped in response, unable to keep the ire out of his tone. His gaze was set in a hard glare and already he was regretting being willing and curious enough to humor Kaiba for this shit-show. “If you’re just gonna insult me I’m gonna leave.”

His fingers were on the handle and about to pop the seal on the coupe door before Kaiba spoke again. “You’re right. You and your friends have helped me innumerable times and I would be remiss to discount that entirely.” He chuckled then, an odd sound coming from him. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

Caution directed Jounouchi’s hand as he sank back into the bucket seat, distrust plainly visible on his features. “Yeah. You would,” he prodded. He half hoped it would get a rise out of the righteous prick and that he’d get kicked out of the car. But now in the face of what nearly looked like some newfound humbleness in Kaiba’s attitude he was more curious than ever.

“What the hell did you want Kaiba.”

It took some great effort for the brunette to finally look Jounouchi dead in the eye this time, even through his dark shades. The strain was written on his face and when he sighed it was as though he carried the weight of the world on his too-tense shoulders.

“I need your help, Jounouchi.”

The blonde in question was so side-winded by the admission that he went momentarily mute, eyes wide and blinking stupidly. Kaiba Seto? Needing his help? And not only that but copping to it? It had to be fake.

“You? Want my help?” Jounouchi grinned with very little mirth. “Yeah, sure you do man. Lemme just go call my limo and get my chauffeur to get into my stash of millions of yen for ya, huh? Who am I writing the check to?” His cheek was bold, and he knew it, but there was no way in hell he was going to fall for something so obvious. Bastard probably had candid cameras in the car or something. Smile!

“Don’t be smart,” came the cool reply. Kaiba wasn’t rising to the bait. That was… Odd. Jounouchi decided to sideline that thought process as the brunette continued speaking. “You know as well as anyone that unless I absolutely needed your help I wouldn’t be here asking for it. This is a time sensitive manner and if you won’t assist me, I need to know immediately so I can source someone who will.”

He paused long enough for Jounouchi to begin to say something and then cut him off. “That said, you’re among one of the only people I feel can help me, and certainly the only one I feel I can trust with the matter. Weigh this carefully before you tell me to fuck off.”

Huh. Well there was another unexpected turn. Kaiba trusted him with this and it was something he wouldn't trust others with. That neither made sense nor boded well. But then, Jounouchi hadn’t really been worried about how things went for him tonight anyways; why start being overly cautious now?

“Alright I’m listening. But make it quick.” If he wanted help he’d put up with a bit of attitude. If he was really as hard up as he was making it sound, he wouldn’t just drop an opportunity like this over a little cheek. Put up or shut the fuck up, as his father always said.

The motion was subtle, but the blonde picked up on the way Kaiba’s jaw clenched and his shoulders stiffened. Still, he did not rise to his anger. Instead he turned a bit more fully to properly face Jounouchi as best he was able in a confining vehicle. Though his expression was still half hidden behind his sunglasses he seemed rather neutral, circumstances and the blonde’s attitude given. When he spoke, his words were calm and metered.

“I’m looking for someone. A woman. I’ve been tracking her for several months now and word on the street is that she used to work around here. Not many people are particularly forthcoming with information about their coworkers in the face of the man who owns half the City.”

He procured a photograph from his breast pocket and handed it to Jounouchi quietly. The blonde took it with pause, searching Kaiba’s expression before looking at the picture itself. It was of a young woman, stark blonde hair with dark roots; clearly bleached. She was tanned in a way that looked false with big, long lashes and bright blue eyes that held just the slightest edge of the brown that was her natural color. She was clearly a sex worker; Jounouchi knew the kind. Young, oblivious, but having fun. She wasn’t a high-brow one. Why Kaiba would be looking for her was beyond him.

“You been looking for her for months?” He handed the photograph back, gaze locked on dark shades. “What business do you have with—”

Kaiba held his hand up to silence him, shaking his head subtly. “It is far from what it might look like. She goes by the name Candy. It’s not her given name but it’s the one she’s used since she was young. We… Lived together, in the orphanage my brother and I were raised in until we were adopted. She was like a sister to me when we were young. In the last year and a half, she’s been in some trouble. She started using around the same time she started working the streets. I’ve been attempting to find her, to get her help that she currently has no access to. But someone keeps moving her every time I get close. She started sex work as a form of income but I now have sources that tell me she’s likely being trafficked.”

Then Kaiba sighed, rubbing a hand over his face under his sunglasses before letting them fall back onto the bridge of his nose unceremoniously. What small glimpse of his face Jounouchi had been able to see had him looking utterly exhausted; the bruises under his eyes were deep. “I need the assistance of someone from the same level. Someone who knows the streets and has connections; connections that aren’t open to me or my line of questioning. I am… Indelicate, in these matters, and do not have control of the same underground she’s from. I don’t have the type of access I’m used to. I don’t—”

He sighed again.

“I need your help, Jounouchi. I need to find a way to help save her from the trouble she’s in. And I don’t need to over explain to you that she is in it very deep.”

Jounouchi was struck speechless. This was a serious situation. A serious one indeed. And for Kaiba to be so openly humble, so honest about his own shortcomings, was a miracle enough in itself. But more than that, if he was telling the truth, he was going well out of his way to help someone that for all intents and purposes he apparently hadn’t spoken to in years. And last Jounouchi had checked, Kaiba didn’t do anything for anyone he couldn’t use or extort something out of.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

His words were slow, cautious. He didn’t want to give the man a reason to lash out or shut down. He also didn’t want to potentially blow this off and have a girl in need end up in even more trouble for it.

Kaiba looked at him, quiet for a long moment that stretched between them. Then he smiled a bit, just a twitch of the lip really; a sardonic, but honest expression. “I wouldn’t bother reaching out to you if I wasn’t certain, and wouldn't bother involving you if it wasn’t true.”

Well, that was nothing if it wasn’t truth itself. Kaiba never did anything he didn’t have to, and he sure as hell didn’t ask people like Jounouchi for assistance on things if he could do them himself. He’d never really been the type to delegate important tasks to others either. So this wouldn’t likely be him trying to brush things off onto the blonde or get him to do something that he might back out of.

His thoughts were jumbled and a little all over the place but his mind was already made up. He wasn’t about to go and let this girl potentially get trafficked somewhere out of Kaiba’s reach—and if it was out of his reach it was a lost fucking cause anyways, wasn’t it? Tired brown eyes looked out toward still-shaded blues, flickering back and forth across his own reflection in the lenses in the dim lighting the car and street light offered. Then he nodded, curt and quiet and succinct.

“Aight, I’ll help you. But lemme make it clear that I ain’t doing this for you.”

Kaiba nodded in turn, already moving his hand to his pocket to retrieve his high-end smartphone. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Whether it was an insult or a simple statement was currently irrelevant.

His demeanor shifted into pure business once more, the moment passing as quickly as it had begun. A single leather-gloved hand slid onto the gearshift with a simple ease, fingers tightening around the head of the mechanism and flexing silently. For a moment, only the sound of the pair of them could be heard.

Then Kaiba shifted to look at him from behind his shades, an unexpected hesitance in his guarded form once more. He seemed to want to say something, ask it perhaps, but the words did not come to him immediately.

“Well? Whaddaya want now?” Jounonuchi let some of the irritation slide away from his tone, softening it marginally. He’d just agreed to help; he had no purpose for pissing the man off now. 

The brunette stiffened, clearly annoyed, but waited still. Always the one in control. When he spoke it was with a carefully neutral tone of voice.

“I am aware you have certain connections that will make our search easier.” Jounouchi felt his stomach pit with nerves—he knew precisely what the young CEO was talking about but there was no way on this green Earth he was going to give up that sort of information willingly. For his part, Kaiba had clearly done the research and didn’t need the blonde to directly out himself. “Your Aunt has information I could use. Candy worked for her recently for a small stint; she was ejected from the family for getting into hard drugs the family didn’t approve of. For obvious reasons I cannot consort with her personally; she won’t speak with me directly without an inside line, which I respect.”

A slow-dawning horror began to spread up from Jounouchi’s fingertips. “Oh no no no. I ain’t your in-man Kaiba I don’t fuckin’ think so!” He pressed into the seat with his shoulder, pivoting at the waist so his back was against the door. “Are you fucking crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Kaiba sighed roughly, giving off the aura of an adult dealing with a bratty child far too efficiently. “You say this like I don’t own part of the Yakuza in this city,” he snapped quite matter-of-factly, earning himself an aghast look. “You don’t own nearly an entire city without owning part of the underground. I do not wish to turn that same underground against me by buying them out too.”

As if it was that casual. Fucking rich people.

“Yeah but if we just show up like it’s nothin’...” Jounouchi trailed off, stomach writhing and shoulders tense, but mind spinning and turning with many a gear. “We’d have to bring a gift to smooth things over. You don’t just drop by on Auntie without repercussions.

The smirk on Kaiba’s lips said he wanted to make a snide comment about “repercussions” being a big word for the blonde but thankfully he said nothing. “I’m sure I can afford any number of gifts to help placate her,” he assured, old cock and swagger returning now that he had his way assured. “If you’ve any suggestions they will be taken into account and appreciated.”

The blonde scowled deeply at him, brows knitting together and forehead lining like old leather for a moment before he carefully relaxed his features.

“Chocolate.”

There was a mild pause—Kaiba’s own eyebrows were mingling with his hairline. “Come again?”

“Chocolate.” There, he knew something Kaiba didn’t. Pretentious bastard. “Auntie goes abso-fuckin’ nuts over chocolate, but it’s gotta be pretty high grade for it to phase her. So unless you have a chocolatier on hand who can whip you up something at almost 2 AM—” He trailed off, incredulous, staring at the phone in Kaiba’s hand that he was now rapidly typing on.

“You’re shitting me.”

He held up a single ungloved finger—he had to have taken it off to type—as he held the electronic up to his ear and waited for two short rings before speaking quietly. “Alphonse I have to call in a personal favor. Yes. Yes, that will be fine. Your work is appreciated as always. We will be there in half an hour or so. Yes, you as well, thank you.”

Jounouchi just waited, eyes half-lidded and utterly put out. Man, this guy always ruined his damn fun.

Kaiba clicked off his phone screen and replaced his glove, shifting the car into reverse without much indication—he waited for the blonde to buckle up but just barely.

“Chocolate it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Things are very bad right now. I just lost my living situation and am in desperate need of assistance to make sure I stay okay. Right now I mainly need help affording luggage. If you're able to help please consider donating at my Ko-Fi to help me out. I won't have computer access for I-Don't-Know-How-Long which is obviously going to put a damper on writing. Things are really bad. Any support you can offer is highly appreciated. Thanks as always for sticking around.


End file.
